Alpha & Omega
by day'n'nite
Summary: First toa, first makuta. Sworn enemies. Their creation, their exile, their battle, their future. Summary sucks, I know.


**Chapter 1 - Proto-Toa

* * *

**After the creation of Mata Nui, the great beings wanted to create warriors in order to protect the matoran. They used the concept of glatorian and tried to empower it. So the created one being with elemental prowess. He had power over all the elements, fire, earth, water, stone, ice, wind, sound, and all the rest except life, time, and shadow. They wanted to create a powerful warrior. And they did.

"Alright Toa, let's see how strong you are. Fight against Glighto here so we can see just how tough you are," said a great being. Glighto was a special glatorian. He was given incredible strength, to be able to defeat about 20 normal glatorian at once.

This toa was able to fight easily with his elemental powers. They were both at LV 55. But the toa started to use all his powers. His level doubled. The great beings stopped the fight and brought the toa to a room.

Their was a small meeting between three great beings.

"What should we do, this prototype is too powerful. He's stronger than Mata Nui and it may be difficult to destroy him."

"Well, we're just gonna have to restrict him."

"How?"

"We can create this chains, to have his max power level."

"That could work. But what if he breaks the chains?"

"The chains won't come off, they'll just be broken. And would release a small amount of power."

"So we make an indestructible set of chains, use them in the prototype, and work from there?"

"Yup."

"Works for me."

Then they created four new toa, each with two elements. One with fire & light; ice & shadow; air & lightning; and water & iron. They were all LV 50. They were able to put a good fight against Glighto, but still defeated him quickly. Once again fearing a powerful creation, the great beings put all five prototype toa to a permanent sleep.

After that, they created Toa Helryx, a toa of water, and only water.

The five sleeping toa were given names

Prototype toa was named Proto.  
Toa of fire & light was named Shain  
Toa of ice & shadow was named Shady  
Toa of water & iron was named Tsuna  
Toa of air & lightning was named Lectra

They were left underground. Sleeping until they were needed.

* * *

In an alternate worls, great beings were making an evil great spirit, under the name of Nui Ka.  
The counter part of toa were the makuta. Each toa prototype had a counterpart.

Proto - Alpha  
Shain - Sigma  
Shady - Kappa  
Tsuna - Epsilon  
Lectra - Zeta

Similar to how he 1st toa were too powerful, so were these makuta, having equal strength, although one difference. Alpha had a mind of his own, while the rest had no free will. They all followed his every order.  
The great beings once again feared this, although instead of chains on Alpha, thay gave him a permanent power drain. The great beings attemted to seal them, but Alpha rebelled and escaped his world, and found a way to get to Sherus Magna before The Shattering.  
During The Shattering, he and his minions went to Bota Magna. They became trapped here.

Soon however they would be awakened as well to fight the first toa.

* * *

Several million years later, Takua, a small matoran, was on a search for te Toa stones. But along the way, he accidentally finds a machined.  
Wondering what it does, he pushes the RED button. All the machine did was bllink a small light for few seconds. Since it didn't do much the matoran left.  
Little did he know was that the machine sent out a signal to the Toa Origin and to the Makuta Theta.

Far away on Sperus Magna, The Toa Origin wake up after sleeping for so long.

"Man, it's been a while, hasn't it?" asked Shain.

"Yup, about 10, 100 million years," said Lectra.

"We were awoken," said Proto as they went towards the surface, "for a reason, we just have to find out what that is."

"Could it be that?" Tsuna nervously asked while pointing at the sky.

In the sky were five dark figures going in the toa's direction.

They all had animal like appearances, except for one. One looked like a bird, another a fish, one a scorpion, and the last an ape. The other looked like an evil toa.

"So, are you five the toa we've been searching for?" spoke out the strange figure.

"Yeah. what do you want?" Shady bravely replied.

"Good thing you asked, we came to kill you. I am Makuta Alpha. The others' names don't matter. I'll be doing all the talking."

"How do you expect to do that?" asked Alpha, while pulling out his swords.

"You'll see." He took out a blade and attacked.

* * *

**First half of Alpha and Omega. The first part was 'Alpha' the next part was 'Omega'  
**

**Reasons for naming  
_Proto_type  
Shain = shine  
Shady = shade/shadow  
_Tsuna_mi  
Lectra = electric**

**The makuta names were just letters in the Greek alphabet.  
**

**Anyway, remeber how at the end of Story of Ignickon, I mentioned prototype toa, makuta and glatorian? Well, here are first toa, first makuta and Glighto is sort of first glatorian.**

**The next chapter will be a small probably short fight scene.  
**


End file.
